


The 365 Day Plan

by Kirby_Stilinski



Series: Septiplier Recycling Bin ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ [14]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Arguing, Fluff, I LOVE THESE SMOL BEANS, I Made Myself Cry, IT'S REALLY ADORABLE OKAY?!?!?!?!, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YAS CHILDREN, but only slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: It's the new year and the two doofs reflect on the coming year while at the Fischbach residence.





	

Mark was busy in front of the mirror, looking at his newly done hair when he felt a pair of arms wrap around torso and a head lean against his shoulder blades.

-"Morning.." Mark chuckled as the other groaned.

-"Come back t' bed... yer warm and shit.." Jack mumbled as he sighed against him and laid sleepily against him.

-"Jack... it's almost eleven.."

-"Shut up ye doof." he groaned in reply.

Mark chuckled as he kept coming his fingers through his hair happily. The other started pulling him away from the restroom and Mark was giggling at his weak force.

-"I will honest to god tickle you to death." Mark threatened in a deadpan voice.

Jack successfully got him to the other end of the bed and let them collapse. Mark turned around and began poking Jack in his most sensitive spots and the Irishman giggled in delight at the sensation. He was giggling like a child before roaring into full-blown laughter.

-"S-stop! M-mercy! Mercy!" Jack whimpered in laughter as he was on the verge of tears. Mark stopped momentarily to let him catch his breath before continuing and Jack rolled off the bed to crash on the floor. He was still kicking and laughing even as Mark watched from the bed at the man losing himself in laughter.

-"Did you learn your lesson?" Mark asked like a parent to a child. Jack looked at Mark with narrowed eyes and crossed his arms over his chest like  baby.

-"No." He said with a childish pout. Mark reached his hand and Jack took it, pulling him down with him. 

The two grown men laughed at one another's antics, staring at one another. The way each of them noticed their eyes crinkling up with their cheeks. Jack's laughter died out first before Mark's followed soon after.

-"I love you..." Jack whispered as he felt a slightly calloused hand reach and softly caress his cheek.

-"I love you more..." Mark replied with a smile. Jack blushed and dove his head down into Mark's chest as they lay on his childhood bedroom floor.

* * *

Later that day, Mark began his daily workout that he planned to try and maintain for the rest of the year.

-"'The 365 Day Plan'?" Jack questioned earlier as he looked at the small booklet that Mark had handed to him. He flipped through the pages to discover it indeed had a 365 day workout planned for the entire year and Jack raised an eyebrow at his fellow lover.

-"What? Don't think I can pull it off?" Mark teased as he flexed is biceps impressively. Jack scoffed and handed him the booklet.

-"If you're able to maintain this, by next new years I will promise to have a ring on your finger by 2018." Jack said. Mark was slightly offended and watched as Jack had went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

-"Are you saying i'm not capable of actually going through with this?" Mark questioned. He got a shrug in return.

-"I don't know. I just think that it's a far stretch." Jack mumbled as he drank his coffee. "Coz, remember last year when you tried going to the gym and you stopped around October.."

-"I was swamped with work, Jack. You can't hold it against me." Mark replied, feeling his temper start to rise.

-"I'm not holding it against ye, i'm just sayin' that are ye sure ye can pull it off for the entire year?" Jack replied sincerely. He took another drink of his coffee and Mark was suddenly moody.

-"Are you sure you can pull off buying me a 'ring' by next year?" Mark snapped. Jack confusedly looked at Mark and set his cup down in which he crossed his arms over his chest.

-" And what's that supposed tah mean?"

-"Nevermind." Mark grumbled as he turned away to go and continue his workout process. Jack was left in slight discomfort at their sudden dispute and he went to the back porch where he sat, watching the dogs tussle in the snow that was slowly wearing out.

Now, Mark was replaying the conversation in his head with slight anger as he released it during his workout. When he finally finished, he looked for Jack to find him recording a video in Mark's old room. He slowly crept the door open to see Jack talk about his fans happily and with such love in his eyes. Mark was staring long before Jack finished recording and he noticed.

-"Back to explain how poor I am?" Jack mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Mark as he folded the tripod and put it back into his suitcase.

-"jack.." Mark tried to concede but the Irishman raised a hand to his face.

-"Save it." He grumbled before pushing against Mark's shoulder as he left. Mark sighed, knowing damn well he fucked up, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. He heard the door slightly creak open and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

-"Mark... if you let this one go I will disown you." She threatened with playfulness in her voice. "Don't lose him."

Mark sighed before a light bulb went off in his head and he suddenly sprinted out of the room to go to the store.

* * *

   


Jack decided to walk the dogs, the air was cold but he was happy. When he arrived, he tried to mentally prepare himself for Mark's tumble of apologies that he hurt to have to ignore them. As he twisted the knob to enter the house, he entered a dark one instead.

-"Hello?" Jack called out to the possible empty house. "Anybody home?" 

A lamp turned on automatically and Jack saw a note taped to it. He slowly walked over, letting the dogs roam around before he picked up the note:

**_Eat Me :P_ **

Jack looked at the table to see nothing there before he heard another lamp go on by the door. Jack crept close to it to see a small cupcake with a Sam SepticEye decorating the bright green frosting. Jack delightfully ate the sweet cake and was surprise to have hit metal in the middle of the cupcake. He pulled out from his mouth a small key. Jack stared at it in slight shock before he saw lights suddenly shine in the corner of his eye to see they were aligned on both sides of the stairs in which it led upwards. Jack followed in curiosity with the key in hand that he noticed many photo frames were missing and replaced with simple pictures. 

These pictures were of Mark and Jack. The first few were of them at conventions together and their silly shenanigans. The next set were their videos together and more conventions. Quickly proceeding were the ones when they first started dating. And the last set were of their recent photos of traveling for the holidays. 

Jack reached upstairs where he saw a small bottle with a tag that read:

**_Drink Me ;)_ **

Jack did as asked and was suddenly thrown back into memory lane as he remembered exactly when he had tasted the same concoction.

It was during he and Mark's third date that Mark invited him over for a barbecue at his house where many of their friends were. Everything was going well before Mark decided to try and make a root-beer float using orange soda, root beer, vanilla ice cream and salsa that was on the table. Everyone immediately refused to try it but Jack did and it was surprisingly good.

Jack sighed at the small empty bottle in his hand. He saw that the bathroom door was slightly open, a light coming it that Jack followed like an idiot.

He entered the restroom to see the mirror and wall was decorated in small notes and comments he had seen on some of his videos. All on little colorful sticky notes that Jack was amused by. He saw that there was one pink sticky note on the mirror that had Mark's trademark mustache on it. Jack giggled at the artwork before he heard three single knocks. Jack followed the origin of the noise in which he saw an array of roses being hung on a string that was attached to the ceiling.

Jack grabbed each one, easily sliding off the string before he collected a small bouquet of roses that had been peppered with green coloring over the red. He opened the bedroom door that they were all clumped around to see his giant collection of Sam Plushies and Tiny Box Tim's flooding the floor immensely. Jack laughed and was surprised to see Mark at the end of the room with a single white rose.

He combed his hair and wore a suit with a party boy pin attacked to it. Jack stared at him and the entire room to see more red and green sticky notes with the words 'I Love You, Sean' written on them. Jack reached the slightly taller man through the sea of stuffed merchandise to have the rose placed in the middle of the rest of the bouquet in his hand.

-"Sean McLoughlin, i have been in love with you through the entirety of whatever the hell 2016 was.." Mark said as Jack started to blush as red as the roses. "and I won't stop loving you till the end of time..."

-"Mark--"

-"No no... shh. I want you to know that even after all the ridiculous shit we've done... the funnest... the saddest... even the kinkiest.." Mark added with a chuckle. "I'll still always love you. And i'll keep loving you through this year. And the next. And the next. And the next until we run out of all of them..."

-"Mark... I love you too..." Jack replied as he smiled from ear to ear. "Oh come here ya doof." He said as he dropped the roses and brought Mark in for a long lasting kiss that neither bothered to complain about. As they broke apart, they heard three dramatic gasps of air as people rose from underneath the plushies.

-"Duuude that was so gay.." Ethan said.

-"They're literally dating..." Tyler mumbled and Ethan laughed. Mark's mother clapped her hands multiple times in adoration for their love.

-"You guys set all of this up in a matter of the thirty minutes I left?" Jack exclaimed as he looked around the room in awe.

-"There was a lot of arguing between those two." Tyler said, pointing to the mark's mother and himself. Ethan laughed before he rose from the plushies and waddled out the room. 

-"I'm gonna go eat some more cupcakes!"

-"Happy new year, Jack..." Mark mumbled as they held each other in their arms as the other two guests left them undisturbed.

-"i still think yer a doof." Jack said with a giggle.

-"Yeah but i'm your doof..." Mark replied as he lowered his forehead to connect with Jack's.

-"yeah... I guess ye are..." Jack mumbled before pulling him into another kiss.

**_~Fin~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I MADE A FLUFF! wow! We need a break from all the catastrophe i'm about to put everybody through in my other fics! So I hope you guys enjoyed it. :)


End file.
